


Reflection on a moment in time

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hauntober 2020, Tea Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: A timeless ritual makes Obi Wan reflect on his place among the Jedi Order
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Reflection on a moment in time

**Author's Note:**

> From Hauntober 2020 day 3 : Tea
> 
> This was too good of a prompt not to write. So here’s a drabble for all tea lovers out there from our favourite Jedi. Enjoy.

Tea is a meditation. It exists in that perfect moment where everything ceases to matter except the ritual steps. Hundreds of thousands of beings have done them before, with minute variations, and hundreds of thousands of other beings will do it later, each time slightly different. It doesn't matter. The core is the same.

Boil the water, select the blend of leaves, select the teapot, pour the water on the leaves, let the tea brew. Wait, until the time is right. Pour the tea. Tea is a lineage. From Yoda to Dooku, to Qui Gon, and now him. Obi Wan.


End file.
